Fuego y hielo
by Miss Liliana
Summary: Una discusión entre el fuego y el hielo.


_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

¡Hola a todos! Este fic nació por un relato que me pidieron en ask sobre una discusión de Lucius y Lily, pero he decidido publicarlo aquí en vez de dar la respuesta directamente en ask por dos razones.

La primera sois vosotros, los que me leéis y esperáis mis actualizaciones con infinita paciencia. Os debo cada pedacito de locura que sale en forma de historia. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis con vuestros reviews o con simplemente saber que hay alguien que me lee.

La segunda es que este fic se lo quiero dedicar a una de mis compañeras psicólogas. Nunca te han dedicado una masacre pero aquí estoy yo para dedicarte una historia. Sí, lo sé, lo hubiera bordado si el fuera de una masacre, pero querida en esta vida no se puede tener todo (?)

No os entretengo más, recordad dejad review y … ¡A leer!

* * *

_**§ Fuego y hielo §**_

* * *

_**Tú eras el huracán, y yo la alta**_

_**torre que desafía su poder.**_

_**¡Tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

_**Tú eras el océano, y yo la enhiesta**_

_**roca que firme aguarda su vaivén.**_

_**¡Tenías que romperte o que arrancarme!**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

_**Hermosa tú, yo altivo. Acostumbrados **_

_**uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder.**_

_**La senda estrecha, inevitable el choque**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

_**Rima XLI de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**_

* * *

Rumores. Se extienden como la pólvora. Son algo a lo que Lily jamás ha hecho mucho caso, pero esta vez el rumor le incumbía.

Como una exhalación cruzó la Mansión Malfoy. Antes de entrar al salón se quedó parada en la puerta unos segundos respirando hondo, intentando prepararse para mantener la calma. Algo bastante imposible en ella pero que siempre se proponía.

Finalmente entró. Con pasos largos caminó hasta el sofá, dónde Lucius estaba sentado, y se colocó delante de él.

-¿Voldemort te ha torturado? - Soltó la pregunta sin rodeos. La sutileza nunca había sido lo suyo.

Lucius apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. No iba a mentirle. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba eso, pero tampoco iba a contarle todo. Era lo mejor. No debía saber la reacción del Lord cuando se enteró de su compromiso.

Además, tampoco le hacía especial ilusión hablar de eso.

-Sí – Fue la simple respuesta que Malfoy dio.

-¿Sí?- La voz de Lily sonó algo más alta de lo que ella realmente quería. Volvió a respirar hondo- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien … No ha sido nada- Las palabras de Lucius denotaron indiferencia, omitiendo el hecho de que cada movimiento que hacía con el brazo izquierdo era un verdadero suplicio.

Lily asintió, a pesar de que no se lo creía. Voldemort no era precisamente una hermanita de la caridad.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?- Preguntó ella después al ver que Lucius no decía nada más.

-Nada- Lucius fue cortante, estaba empezando a molestarse con tanta pregunta ¿No podía conformarse con saber que estaba bien?

-¡Nada! ¿Te ha torturado por nada?- Lily giró sobre si misma y empezó a caminar por la estancia -¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar?- Su cerebro empezó a trabajar a una velocidad inhumana, intentando encontrar ella misma una respuesta.

Su sangre, oh sí. Seguro que eso tenía algo que ver. Siempre tenía algo que ver. Falta de confianza … Eso realmente le dolería mucho.

-Porque no, Lily- Lucius no se había movido. Seguía sentado en el sofá con su eterna expresión indiferente mas su tono dejó más que claro que el asunto se acababa ahí.

La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en él y como siempre demostraron lo que sentía, la furia más pura.

-¿¡Es que no eres capaz de entender que me preocupo por ti!? - No. Al parecer no era capaz de comprender que necesitaba saber lo que ocurría. El pensar que en cualquier momento el Lord podría volver a torturarle era una agonía.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi- Un frío siseo por parte de Lucius que salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar lo que decía.

Lily miró alrededor sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de destrozarlo todo. Deshizo su camino y volvió a colocarse delante de él.

-¡Entonces no sé que hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo!- Gritó inclinándose un poco sobre él.

-Eso mismo digo yo, lárgate- La reacción fue instantánea. Lily levantó su brazo derecho y abofeteó a Lucius.

Las manos de Lucius se crisparon y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse donde estaba. Pero sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Un "No necesito que te preocupes por mi" casi igual a un "No te necesito". Él también se hubiera abofeteado.

Se miraron a los ojos y entonces ocurrió. Una calma inmediata descendió sobre ellos. Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y sus posturas se relajaron. Los ojos de Lily dejaron de llamear con la intensidad de la cólera.

La pelirroja puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucius e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Empezó a deslizar sus dedos lentamente por su pelo. Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

Ambos se habían pasado. Ambos se arrepentían. Lo sabían. Igual que sabían que el otro era demasiado orgullo para disculparse. Los dos sabían que eran demasiado cabezotas. Que ella volvería a insistir en este tema y que él no soltaría prenda.

Pero todo estaba bien, no tenían nada de lo ocurrido en cuenta porque también sabían que esto era lo que debe esperarse cuando el fuego y el hielo chocan. Un frío insensible y doloroso contra una fuerza abrasadora que reduce todo a su paso.

Sin embargo cuando fuego y hielo se funden la estabilidad y la calma llegan a ellos. El tiempo parece detenerse y no necesitan palabras para comunicarse. Por eso Lucius y Lily siempre deben estar juntos. Porque tal vez sea el hielo de él lo único capaz de controlar el incendio que es el alma de Lily. O tal vez sea el fuego de ella lo único capaz de calentar el frío corazón de Lucius.


End file.
